


Dwyer x Shigure Support Conversation

by YourLadyStar



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fanmade Supports, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLadyStar/pseuds/YourLadyStar
Summary: A fanmade support for two characters that really should have gotten a support in the game. Tried to make this as legit as I could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These two have become such a guilty pleasure ship for quite some time now and it still baffles me that they don't have supports in the game. But if the games not gonna give them supports, I'll just have to do it myself.

 

Dwyer: *sigh* I thought he’d never leave me alone...I really need a nap…

*scene transition*

Dwyer: Almost there… Hmm? That voice...

Shigure: *humming* (tune of Lost in Thoughts All Alone)

Dwyer: Hmm? Shigure?

Shigure: Oh, hello, Dwyer. What are you doing out here?

Dwyer: It’s my napping spot. But why are you here? You don’t usually take naps.

Shigure: Haha. No, I was looking to see if I can find some inspiration by looking around, and I found this place. I must say, you are quite lucky to have this place for you to rest. It’s so relaxing and peaceful.

Dwyer: Yeah...is that what you were working on?

Shigure: Yes. It still needs some work, I don’t usually have the access to paint from still life. I mostly have to do so from memory.

Dwyer: Hmm...you know, you’re really good at this.

Shigure: Thank you. Even though I hear that all the time, I still appreciate it.

Dwyer: ...Hey, Shigure, have you ever thought about what you might do after the war?

Shigure: What do you mean?

Dwyer: Think about it. Both our parents met during a war, we were both born during a war, we were raised in a time of war, we’re fighting a war right now. Our whole life, we’ve known nothing but war. So, when the war is over, when we no longer have to fight, what do you plan to do?

Shigure: Hmm...I’ve never actually thought about that. I’m always so focused on doing anything I can to survive, I never gave a life of peace much thought. Well, Dwyer, what do you plan to do?

Dwyer: Enjoy it. I can’t wait for the day I can rest whenever I please and not worry about some random thug trying to sneak up on me.

Shigure: That does sound really nice.

Dwyer: You know, if you like to draw and are pretty good at it, maybe you should be an artist.

Shigure: You really think I can make something of myself as an artist?

Dwyer: Sure. That expedition you and your father held worked out pretty well.

Shigure: Hmm, I guess you’re right.

Dwyer: *yawns*

Shigure: Oh, I’m sorry. Here I am making you talk and you’re probably exhausted. I’ll be out of your hair in a moment, let me just gather my things.

Dwyer: You don’t have to go.

Shigure: Huh?

Dwyer: You said that you weren’t done yet, so you can keep working.

Shigure: Oh, but I don’t want to disturb you.

Dwyer: Don’t worry. I sleep like a rock, anyway, so you won’t wake me up.

Shigure: Well, if you insist. Thank you.

Dwyer: Sure….Night…

Shigure: Sleep well, Dwyer.

 

**Dwyer and Shigure attained support level C.**

 

Dwyer: …*yawns*

Shigure: Good morning.

Dwyer: ...Nnn...Shigure?

Shigure: Surprised? I came back here to work on a new piece, and I found you sleeping. Glad to know I didn’t disturb you.

Dwyer: Mmm....Hey, why are you facing me, though?

Shigure: *blushes* Oh! I..um-

Dwyer: Were you...drawing me?

Shigure: …*sighs* Yes. I was running out of ideas on what to do with the scenery, and when I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I guess some part of me just couldn’t resist. I’m sorry for doing this so suddenly-

Dwyer: I don’t really mind.

Shigure: Huh?

Dwyer: You weren’t doing anything to embarrass or hurt me, so I’m not really bothered by it.

Shigure: Oh, well that’s good. I was worried you’d be upset at me.

Dwyer: No, but you probably could have waited for me to wake up.

Shigure: *chuckles* Yes, but you did make for a good model. You were right about the way you sleep; you didn’t move a single inch. It made it a lot easier on me.

Dwyer: Mmm. Can I see it?

Shigure: See what?

Dwyer: The picture you drew of me.

Shigure: Oh, of course.

Dwyer: Hmmm, it’s just as nice as the others. You actually made me look better than I usually do.

Shigure: Don’t be silly, Dwyer. There’s nothing wrong with you.

Dwyer: I find that a little hard to believe.

Shigure: Come now, you know I wouldn’t tease you. You’re fine as you are, Dwyer. You can trust me when I say that, can’t you?

Dwyer: … Of course.

Shigure: *chuckles*

Dwyer: Hey, want to join me for coffee?

Shigure: Oh. The famous sleepy butler Dwyer is offering to make me coffee?

Dwyer: I’m willing to do it, especially for a friend.

Shigure: Then I’d love to.

 

**Dwyer and Shigure attained support level B.**

 

Dwyer: Hey, Shigure.

Shigure: Hello Dwyer.

Dwyer: Not drawing today?

Shigure: Perhaps later, but the weather is so nice today, I thought I’d for a flight. Would you like to come along?

Dwyer: You actually want to take me flying?

Shigure: Of course. After you treated me to coffee a few days ago, it’s only fair that I treat you to something as well.

Dwyer: ...Well, if you insist.

Shigure: No need to worry, okay? I’ve given others a ride before, I’ll make sure you won’t fall off.

*scene transition*

Shigure: Rather lovely up here, isn’t it?

Dwyer: Sure is. I know why you like it up here so much.

Shigure: I’m glad to hear that. It’s a shame so many people don’t get to see such beauties like this. We really do miss so much being confined to the ground.

Dwyer: Actually, you might want to get back to the ground. It’s getting pretty windy up here.

Shigure: You’re right, let’s head back down. Stay calm, my friend, nice and easy… Oh, the wind's getting pretty- Aah!

Dwyer: Aah!

*loud splash*

Shigure: Ouch…

Dwyer: You okay, Shigure?

Shigure: I think so. Are you alright, Dwyer?

Dwyer: Yeah. Good thing we landed in the lake. If we hit the ground, it would have definitely hurt.

Shigure: Thank the Gods we were spared that pain. … Hahahaha!

Dwyer: What’s so funny?

Shigure: Haha, it’s just that your hair is all wet and sticking to your face. You look like a puppy who just took a bath. It’s so cute!

Dwyer: I can tell. You’re playing with my hair like a dog.

Shigure: Hehe.

Dwyer: You’re not the same, though.

Shigure: Hmm? What do you mean?

Dwyer: My hair’s making me look like a complete mess, yet you’re so beautiful that the water doesn’t even affect you.

Shigure: *blushes* !

Dwyer: What is it?

Shigure: Dwyer...don’t you realize what you just said? You just called me beautiful…

Dwyer: Well, it’s true. Your hair is well kempt and smooth, your skin is soft and not too pale, and your eyes shine like the ambers we get from the spring. If anything, the water just makes you look better-

Shigure: PLEASE STOP!

Dwyer: Hmm? What is it?

Shigure: It’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’re saying, I do, but...this is a bit too much. I’m not used to hearing such constant adoring praise...

Dwyer: I see. Sorry.

Shigure: It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean any harm.

Dwyer: Let me make it up to you. Afternoon tea sounds good?

Shigure: Sounds lovely.

 

**Dwyer and Shigure attained support level A.**

 

Dwyer: Hey Shigure.

Shigure: *blushes* U-Um...hello Dwyer...

Dwyer: Are you okay?

Shigure: Yeah...I...I’m fine...

Dwyer: I don’t know, your face is pretty red. Sure you’re not getting sick?

Shigure: Yeah, I-I’m fine. I’m just a little tired, is all. Here, l-let me get my things and I’ll be out of your hair.

Dwyer: You really shouldn’t rush, you’re gonna-

Shigure: AH!

*Shigure trips and falls*

Dwyer: -trip over that rock. You really are out of it. Are you alright?

Shigure: Yes, I’m okay…

Dwyer: Here, let me help you get your things.

Shigure: Wait Dwyer! Don’t-

Dwyer: Hmm, a lot of these are of me. I don’t remember modeling for any of these though.

Shigure: I draw mostly from memory...

Dwyer: Although...these aren’t really like the ones you did before. These are a lot more soothing and graceful...and the way you drew me...you made me look kind of...romantic...

Shigure: ...

Dwyer: ...Shigure?

Shigure: ...I really didn’t want you to find out like this. … Ever since we’ve started to spend time together, I’ve been feeling so...strange. Everyone always say I like to keep to myself...and yet...everyday, I do what I can to find you. I’ve told you things that I’ve never told anyone, not even my parents. I’ve learned so much about you, and you’ve shown me so much kindness, warmth and support...I...I want to enjoy every moment of my day with you, I want to spend every waking moment with you, I want to stay by your side...I-I *blushes*

Dwyer: Shigure...

Shigure: …?

Dwyer: Everything you said...are you saying that...you have feelings for me?

Shigure: …*sighs* Yes. Even though I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I know that what I feel can’t be anything else.

Dwyer: But, why? Out of everyone you could have a thing for, why me?

Shigure: Dwyer, I know you don’t think so highly of yourself, but you truly are special. You’re so kind, so peaceful, so willing to help others even though you’d rather just rest all day. Every day we spent together you’ve put your own desires aside for me. You’ve made me feel so cherished and I want you to feel the same. I want you to feel what it's like to always have someone at your side who will support you and care for you, someone you can be yourself around without any fear, someone you can share anything with. Even though I know I’m asking for something ludicrous, but I want you to see just how amazing I think you are and perhaps get the slightest feeling of what I feel towards you, even if you don’t necessarily feel the same way-

Dwyer: When did I ever say I don’t feel the same?

Shigure: *blushes* Huh?

Dwyer: Everything I’ve done for you isn’t something I would do for just about anyone. I wouldn’t give up my daily naps, wait on them hand and foot, let them endlessly compliment me and pour their heart out just because I felt like it. You’re someone much more special than that, Shigure. You mean a lot more to me than you think. You’re important to me, you’re the greatest person I ever met, and...

Shigure: And?

Dwyer: And even though I pretty much already told you this, I think you’re really beautiful.

Shigure: *Blushes intensely* I...uh...

Dwyer: I guess I forgot that you’re not that used to people complimenting you like that.

Shigure: Don’t worry, it’s fine...if it means I can hear you say this more, I’d be more than willing to hear it every day.

Dwyer: Well, how’s this for a start? I love you, Shigure.

Shigure: Dwyer...I love you too. Haha, it feels so great to be able to say that with no regrets.

Dwyer: Well, I hope you’re ready to hear me say it everyday. You said so yourself that you want me to make you feel as loved as I’ve made you. So I’ll make sure that the next time I compliment you, you won’t completely freeze up.

Shigure: *chuckle* So long as I can hear it from you, I won’t ever stop you.

 

**Dwyer and Shigure attained support level S.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shame that the people in charge of the Gay Fates hack didn't have this pairing open. But if you're someone who likes to make fanmade supports for Fates, whether it be in video or still image format, feel free to use this. Just be sure to let me know first and don't forget to give me credit.


End file.
